The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods of cooling a galley of an aircraft.
Aircraft typically include multiple galleys to store food and beverages on the aircraft. The food and beverages are typically stored in galley carts which are transported to the aircraft and stored in refrigerated compartments or zones in the galleys. A heat exchanger is provided at the top of the galley and supplies cooled air to each of the compartments or zones via a plurality of air ducts and other components. The air ducts and the supply and return devices associated with the air ducts are routed along the back wall of the galley to the cart compartment to supply the cooled air to the cart compartment and to return the air to the heat exchanger. For example, vertical ducts may extend from the heat exchanger, located above the galley, down the back wall of the galley to the level of cart compartment, which is located at the bottom of the galley. Horizontal ducts may extend from the corresponding vertical ducts along the various galley carts to supply the air to, or return the air from, the galley carts and the cart compartment.
In some applications, the galley carts are cooled by an air-through-cart cooling arrangement where the air is supplied directly into the galley carts from the supply ducts, such as using air supply valves that interface directly to the carts. Similarly, air return valves are connected to other locations of the galley carts to remove air from the galley carts. In other applications, the galley carts are cooled by an air-over-cart cooling arrangement where air is supplied to the cart compartments and is allowed to pass over the galley carts, such as along the outside of the galley carts, to cool the galley carts. In such applications, air grills are provided in the cart compartment space to vent the air. Such valves and air grills are typically arranged behind the galley carts either in the back wall or extending into the cart compartments from the back wall.
A large amount of space is required for the airflow supply and return components, such as the ducts, supply valves, return valves, supply grills, return grills, and the like. The footprint of the galley is wide enough to accommodate the galley carts as well as the airflow supply and return components. The galleys occupy valuable space within the cabin of the aircraft, which limits the number of passenger seats that may be provided on the aircraft. For example, the airflow supply and return components may add approximately 4-5 inches (in) (10-13 centimeters (cm)) of width to the galleys, and some aircraft may have eight or more galleys, leading to a large amount of cabin space dedicated to the airflow supply and return components, which may be used for other purposes.